


Maybe We Should Give It a Try

by al_amor



Series: ai badan yu op en nou moun [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, no lesbians died in the making of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_amor/pseuds/al_amor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This mysterious girl has been leading them for only months now, but she wakes up Alicia sobbing one night and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Should Give It a Try

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i watched the 307 death scene n i was like fuhk imma write some lexark. so ye, here it be. 
> 
> PS: it's so sloppy i hate it

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, clutching onto the Sky girl’s arm, “ _ Ai gonplei ste odon.” _

 

“No, no. I won’t accept that.” Clarke said, moving her bloody hand to rest atop Lexa’s head, comforting the Commander through the pain. She watches with shaky breaths and a quivering lip as the girl she loved began to fade away, slowly but surely. Lexa’s eyes flit over her face once more, like they always have. Eyes, lips and back up again. Just for old times sake.

 

“You were right, Clarke.” She said, swallowing the nerves, “Life is about more than just surviving.” Clarke lets a few sniffles out and continues to rest her hand above Lexa’s head. She knows; Lexa isn’t coming out of this. Her heart aches with all the things she’s wanted to say, wanted to do, wanted to experience with the young commander weighing heavy on her already weak soul.

 

“In peace, may you leave the shore,” She started, pushing down the sobs fighting to escape her throat. “In love… may you find the next,” She busied herself adjusting her hands near Lexa’s face on the pillow to make the Commander look at her face. “Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” Lexa’s body relaxes as the last words shakily flow out of Clarke’s mouth. And that’s how she knows. Lexa is gone. She sobs, she cries so badly that her vision is blurred by tears and when she leans down to kiss Lexa one last time, her heart is officially shattered. 

 

Everything is just white noise as Titus, the traitorous bastard, gently coaxes her out of the way, muttering something about a ritual. And then he was cutting the back of Lexa’s neck open. 

 

\---

 

She wakes with a jolt, a gasp loudly escaping her throat, waking the girl beside her. 

 

“Elyza?” Alicia asked softly, turning to face her, “Are you okay? Did you hear something?” 

 

“I-”  _ I saw you dying _ . “No… I just… had a bad dream.” She murmured, but her heart is clenching and her stomach is turned so badly that she has no choice than to start crying.

 

“Hey, hey,” Alicia cooed, shifting herself to pull the girl into her small frame, “What’s wrong? What happened? It’s okay, you’re okay.”

 

“You died.” The girl gasped out, her arms tightening around the brunette as the sobs wracked her body, “You  _ died _ .” Elyza sobbed into her companion’s shoulder and Alicia softly shushed her as the ran her hand up and down the blonde’s back. She was slightly alarmed about Elyza’s reaction the dream, after all, they’ve only been teamed up for a few months. She looks around the room they’re all shacked up in to see if anyone else was awaken by the blonde girl’s outburst. 

 

“I died?” Alicia whispered and Elyza just shuddered when another sob. 

 

“You can’t die.” She replied, “You just can’t die.  _ Please _ .” 

 

\---

 

They don’t talk about it the next day as they go forth and try to find someplace with food and maybe a place to shower. Elyza walks in front of all them, she has two spare guns, one at her hip and the other slung around her leather jacket as she holds one gun in both her hands prepared to fire at any moment. Alicia does her best to try and catch up, but Nick always manages to keep her back. She knows he doesn’t trust the mysterious girl leading them, but it’s not as if Elyza will kill them as soon as she gets what she wants. They walk across an old motel and Elyza slowly comes to a stop in front of it. 

 

“A few of us need to go in,” She stated, turning back to their group, “Any volunteers?” 

 

“I’ll go.” Alycia said and she raises her hand that’s holding a gun. 

 

“No.” Is all Elyza said. “Nick, Travis. Let’s go.” 

 

Neither of them budge so Alycia is the only one to walk with her. “I told you no.” 

 

“You asked for volunteers, why can’t I?” Alycia shot back. 

 

“There’s no time to argue right now. We have to make sure there aren’t any Walkers. Here.” Elyza said, handing Alycia the gun slung on her shoulder. “It’s loaded, but the safety’s on. I’m going west, you go east. We meet back here.” Alycia takes the big gun, slight intimidated by it’s size. 

 

“Okay.” Is all she said before Elyza stopped her from walking away. 

 

“The second you think you hear something, shoot. Understand me?” She said sternly and Alicia nodded. Then they both walked off. As far as Alicia could tell, the place was abandoned. There was no sign of any sort of disturbance, which made an unsettling feeling settle. What if this was a trap of some sorts? She was on edge now, her finger was ready to pounce on the trigger and she heard the floor behind her whine due to pressure, so she turned around and fired. 

 

“Fuck!” Elyza shouted, “I was about to say don’t fucking shoot!” 

 

“Oh my god, d-did I hit you?” 

 

“Yeah.” Elyza said, pulling her hand away from her arm and seeing the blood on it, “The place is clean, though. Let’s go tell everyone.” 

 

“How are you so calm? I just shot you!” Alicia shouted and Elyza just shook her head before grabbing her gun from the floor and guiding Alicia out of the dark hall to the front. Waking out, the group is gone. 

 

“What the-” 

 

“Elyza!” Alicia shouted, pointing to the left and a walker is charging right at them. 

 

“Get back!” Elyza said before picking up her gun and shooting at the thing until it’s on the floor and seemingly seizing. “Get inside!” 

 

“We have to find the others.” Alicia replied back, grabbing her gun and running ahead. Elyza shakes her head and shooting the corpse once more in the head, just to make sure. 

 

“We’re over here!” Nick shouted and Alicia and Elyza make there way over. 

 

“Why the hell did you just get up and leave?” Elyza said, letting the arm that was gripping her injury down. 

 

“You’re injured.” Alicia remembers, “Take off your jacket.” Elyza rolls her eyes and does as the girl says. Her arm is soaked in blood and she decides to take a seat on the ground. 

 

“It looks worse than it feels.” Elyza said before anyone could truly freak out. “We just need something to get it out.” 

 

“Actually,” Alicia said, she had looked all over Elyza’s upper arm, “I think I just grazed you. There’s no wound, well except for some really irritated skin, it looks like a really bad scratch.” 

 

“It’s not from a-”

 

“No, not a walker. Which brings me back to my first question, why the hell did you leave?” 

 

“Chris thought he found some water source.” Nick replied. “But you saw a walker? That’s why you shot?” 

 

“No, I shot her in the motel, I thought she was a walker, and then we were leaving and there was a walker.” Alicia informed before sitting down on the ground next to Elyza. The blonde does nothing more than send a glance her way with a small smile. 

 

“Someone got a little trigger happy, that’s for sure.” She said and Alicia felt warmth flood to her face, “We didn’t see any signs of it being occupied, I think we’re safe to move right on in.” 

 

“Is there power?” Chris asked. 

 

“No, we need to find the box.” Is all Elyza said before standing up and looking down at Alicia who was now drawing pictures in the dirt. “Let’s go, Princess, you can’t sit idly all day.” She held out a hand and Alicia accepted it. 

 

\---

 

They found the box and turned on the light and water and gas. They had assigned rooms, but Alicia demanded to room with Elyza. The blonde haired girl was just stepping out of the shower when Alicia asked. “So what was that dream about?” 

 

“You.” Elyza said, dropping the towel wrapped around her pantie-clad body and putting on her shirt and pants.”You died.”]

 

“Dream about me often then?” She shot back and Elyza paused drying her hair with the towel to think of a response.

 

“I guess.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I-” Elyza sighed, “I don’t know, you’ve made an impression on my subconscious I guess.”

 

“What happened? In the dream.” 

 

“I-I don’t really know…” Elyza said, “ We were happy I guess, and-and then you were shot. And this bald guy was saying some stuff in this other language-- and so were you, but I understood you. And then… then you died and there was nothing I could do,” She swallowed whatever lump was in her throat, “And it just didn’t sit well with me. I mean, it was us. Except, your name was Lexa and I was Clarke and we--” She takes in a shaky breath, “We were happy.” 

 

“You seem to like the thoughts of us being happy. We were happy...as in together?” 

 

“Yes, together.” Elyza breathed. “We… We kissed.” 

 

“Kissed…” Alicia said softly, standing from off the bed and making her way of to Elyza, “Do you think it meant anything?” She’s in front of her now, staring into Elyza’s eyes as the girl shrugged. 

 

“I think it means a lot of things.” 

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you should kiss me.” Elyza stated boldly and Alicia stares long and hard at the girl before she brings their mouths together. Alicia doesn’t pull away, she wraps an arm around Elyza’s waist and is pulling her closer until their torsos are touching. Elyza pulls away first, her mouth still slighting open and her lips now gently bruised. They stare at each other for a fraction of a second before they’re attacking each other’s mouths. Elyza’s hands are bunching up Alicia’s t-shirt and she’s already shrugged off her jacket. 

 

“Elyza…” Alicia muttered, gently detaching their lips, “I- Maybe we should-” 

 

“What? What’s wrong? Now… Now is the perfect time for us.” 

 

“Us?” Alicia asked, a small smile forming on her face, “I’ve only just kissed you.” 

 

“You know what I meant, Princess.” Elyza replied back, her nose nudging Alicia’s own, “If you’re ready to have me, I’m here.” 

 

“I am,” Alicia said, and she could see the smile forming on Elyza’s lips… God, those lips. “But Matt… He, um, you know, not even two months ago.” 

 

“Feelings like grief and love aren’t measured by time... or anything else besides what you believe in.” Elyza pointed out, pushing the hair out the brunette’s face, “And I’m here for a while anyway so… I can wait.” 

 

“No,” Alicia said, “I’ve done enough waiting… for anything. I waited for Nick to get better, waited for Dad to come home, waited for Matt to get better… I’m not letting you slip away that easily.” 

 

“I’m gonna keep you safe,” Elyza promises, her left hand sneaking under Alicia’s shirt to grip the warm skin of her lower back, “Nothing’s going to stop me for making sure of that. I-” Elyza cuts herself off again. 

 

“You what?” 

 

“I love you.” Elyza said and Alicia smiles brightly, teeth showing and all, before she’s leaning in again to lay a nice, passionate kiss on Elyza’s lips. The kisses keep coming even after they’re laying in bed, and Elyza is under the covers with Alicia’s thighs squeezing around her head, making the girl fly higher than she ever has before. Even after her body is too sated to even bring a hand up to graze Elyza's skin, she's smiling like an idiot. Elyza switches the position of her body and wraps an arm over Alicia's shoulders, just under her neck, effectively pulling the tired girl closer. 

 

“So we’re doing it? We- We’re together now?” Elyza asked, Alicia is cuddled to her side, head resting on her arm. They did not bother redressing. Alicia hums softly, turning and pressing a kiss to Elyza’s neck, which is painted with dark red marks. Elyza smiles smugly to herself as her hand runs up and down Alicia’s bare stomach under the blanket. 

  
“Yeah,” Alicia murmured, “Yeah we are.” 


End file.
